Two Weeks of Hell
by Starsinger
Summary: Two weeks covering Jim's deep sleep. Spoilers abound. Jim and McCoy find themselves coming home.
1. Day Zero

**Two Weeks of Hell**

by Starsinger

**Plot bunnies abound, and poor Kirk is so easy to pick on. Starting from day zero, McCoy's fight to bring Jim back to his friends and family. Tell me if this is whacked, or you like it, please, I'm begging. Don't own them, darn it.**

**Day Zero**

The technicians carefully loaded the cryotube into the shuttle as McCoy ran a frazzled hand through his hair. The other clutched the precious cooler containing Khan's blood. He wasn't letting either out of his sight. He looked up at Spock, Uhura, Chekov, Scotty, and Sulu as they came to say good-bye, and good luck. "Do your best," Sulu said quietly. "Bring him back to us." McCoy nodded as he strapped himself in. It was for the best they weren't going to San Francisco, he wouldn't have to face the devastation Khan left behind. The short shuttle ride landed them at the port right beside the hospital in Zurich. It was cold, but McCoy wouldn't let it bother him.

A medical team led him to the hospital's ICU, where they had set up a life-support bed. This bed would provide circulatory and oxygenation services required until Jim's heart and lungs started working again, WHEN, not if, McCoy thought grimly. He literally hovered while the team extracted Kirk from stasis, then undressed him. They hooked him up to all kinds of sensors before putting a hospital gown on him. The head nurse, Cratchett, looked at him, "He's being supported by the machinery now. Do you want an IV put in?" McCoy nodded.

Crachett cursed, it took several tries to find a vein that would work. The radiation that had killed him, had done a number on his veins as well. McCoy took a deep breath, this had to work. He carefully inserted the blood into the IV that would keep Kirk hydrated and waited. Nothing happened. "Nurse, record the time of insertion, please. We'll give Jim twenty four hours to respond. After that…" he wouldn't let himself think that far.

McCoy's next step was to find Nurse Chapel. She was surprised by his call, "Please, Christine, I need your help."

Chapel looked at Leonard's face, "For you, anything, Leonard. I'm on my way."

After a hasty shower Leonard changed into white scrubs. He knew Starfleet would start demanding answers, but he hoped they would wait. That hope was dashed as he met Admiral Komack outside Jim's room. "Where is he?" the Admiral demanded.

"Jim? He's in there," McCoy said. "Look, Admiral, he's not going to be able to answer any questions."

"I don't care who he's seeing in there, I want answers," Komack turned and walked into the room. Somehow, he hadn't gotten the memo that Jim was dead. He exited the room with a horrified look on his face, "He's on full life support? He died?!"

"We're giving him twenty four hours to respond to the treatment, Admiral. If he doesn't, well, I…" McCoy suddenly broke down. It all crashed in on him, the enormity of the last few days.

Komack reached out a hand and braced him. Suddenly, he was being gentle with McCoy, "I'll tell Commander Starfleet that you're needed here. We'll need to debrief you, but it can wait."

McCoy watched him go, sniffling, he entered Jim's room. He could sure use a visit from Joanna right now. He sat down and called Joselyn, fortunately, it was still early enough for Joanna to be awake, "Daddy!" she cried.

"Leonard, are you alright? We heard about the Enterprise," Jocelyn asked. She still cared for Leonard, she just didn't love him anymore.

"I'm fine, I'm with a patient in Zurich, he's critically ill," he couldn't continue. Jocelyn looked at him shrewdly. "I just wanted to call and tell Joanna that I love her."

"I love you too, Daddy!" came the piping response.

After the call, McCoy leaned back in the bedside chair. He made notes in Jim's chart and managed to doze. It would be a long day. He wasn't sure what it was, a slight sound, a change in monitors, but he awoke. Something was different. He got up and looked at Jim's face, it didn't look any different. Soon, though, he could hear the difference. Jim coughed. The sound was so slight, he almost missed it. Jim's autonomic systems had started to kick in. McCoy hit the nurse's button, asking for assistance, as he pulled off the stethoscope from around his neck to hear Jim's heart. There it was, beating.

A nurse walked in and saw and heard the same thing. She slowly turned off the machines that had been keeping Kirk functioning, and sure enough, his heart kept beating. "Instructions, Doctor," she said quietly.

"I think it best to keep him in a coma until we know how his body is going to react to the blood," he said quietly. "I have a feeling that we just started a long uphill battle, Nurse. We just hope to see the other side." The nurse nodded. "Come on, Jim. We've done the big part, now the rest is up to you. Come back to us."

Word soon reached the tired Enterprise crew. Jim Kirk was alive. Optimistic words that spread throughout the ship, people still grieving the loss of so many friends. For many, their Captain's death was the last straw. They sank so deeply into depression, that only news of his possible recovery brought them back. They would do this for him.

Spock stood on the bridge as they were towed into drydock. He couldn't sit in that seat, it just didn't feel right. Besides, he would go down the fleet HQ tomorrow and start answering questions. They all would, but he was the one responsible for capturing Khan. He turned and looked at what remained of the bridge crew, his eyes locking with Uhura. Tomorrow was soon enough, tonight, he needed rest.


	2. Day One

**Day One**

by Starsinger

**Jim's alive! Yaaay! Spock's and everybody's trouble starts, including McCoy. No, it's not Starfleet that's his trouble, it's his best friend. Don't own them.**

McCoy couldn't avoid it. He looked at the PADD that one of the nurses finally handed him. San Francisco, the city he'd spent four years as a cadet in, a smoking ruin, parts of it anyway. Starfleet sending them to another continent had been a mercy. The death toll was rising, exponentially. Fortunately, the death toll on the Enterprise had stopped at 231. Nurse Cratchett looked at him sympathetically. The news had been hard on everyone in Starfleet and around the world. He could only imagine the carnage Uhura and Spock had witnessed while catching Khan must have been enormous.

"Leonard," a soft voice broke into his thoughts. He looked up and found Christine Chapel standing there. She gave him a hug. "How is he?"

Bones sighed, "Alive, which is more than he was doing twenty-four hours ago." She followed him to the room. "He looks like hell, I'm not going to sugar-coat this, Chris." He looked at her intensely before nodding her head. He opened the door. She still wasn't prepared for what she saw. His skin was yellow, lips swollen, oxygen was directly delivered to his nose through a tube. Occasionally a cough wracked his frail body. Chris would never have thought of the Captain as frail.

Chris put an arm around Bones' shoulders, "We'll get him through this."

Bones scrubbed a hand on his face, "His body's already started trying to reject the transfusion, his immune system is non-existent, the upside?" he said with a grim smile. "He's alive, and he's going nowhere. I'm not going to have to chase him out of a bar for a while." Chris smiled as another alarm started going off, "Here we go again," McCoy muttered.

Spock sighed as he looked up at Starfleet HQ. He knew he was up first. He entered the building and removed his cover before heading for the room where he would be questioned. He was as prepared as he would ever be, having sent a copy of all the documentation and video from the Enterprise. The Yeoman sitting outside the door waved him in. "They're not here yet, I've been told to tell you to go on in, they're reviewing the information you sent them." Spock nodded.

The admirals entered and Spock rose to attention with a salute. They waved him back to his chair, "This hearing is to determine yesterday's events involving the crew of the USS Enterprise. Commander Spock is present as well as Admiral Mary Johnson, Commander, Starfleet; Admiral Robert Komack, and Admiral Johnathan Archer. Alright Commander, take us through the events."

Spock started with the events on Nibiru. They nodded, the Vulcan wouldn't be bringing this up without a reason. Took them through Jim's loss of the Enterprise, the disaster at the briefing of Starfleet brass, their adventures in Klingon space, meeting the USS Vengeance, and finally, the battle over Earth that ended with Khan's capture.

"Wait, are you saying that your counterpart, Spock, confirmed his identity?" Komack asked.

"Yes, Khan Noonien Singh, in the twenty-first century he was known as a charismatic leader, dangerous to those who weren't like him and his people." He went through research he had done the night before on the subject.

"So, your Captain came to the decision that he needed to capture this man, instead of killing him, in direct violation of orders from a superior officer?" Archer asked.

"We felt that his civil rights were worth preserving. He had a right to a trial, on Earth, events that transpired later proved us wrong," Spock paused.

"He killed many people before he went back to Earth and you Captain was one of the casualties," Admiral Johnson said softly.

Spock's heart contracted painfully at the reminder of Kirk's current condition, "Admiral, I watched him die. I don't need to be reminded of his current condition. Unless you've watched life flee painfully from a friend, I suggest you tread this area carefully."

All three Admirals winced, Archer finally asked the question, "How is he?"

"Alive."

Alarms were going off, Jim was crashing. His fever was 104F, his body was trying, yet again to reject the blood. McCoy worked frantically to keep his best friend alive. He pushed the latest anti-rejection medicine into the IV. "Chris, we need to give him an IV antibiotic. There's an infection going on here, the radiation has impaired his immune system as it is, let's give him all the help we can." Jim's coughing had increased and become productive. That was a good sign. He was getting the gunk out of his lungs. His bed was sitting at an almost ninety-degree angle to keep his breathing regular.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the crisis passed. Bones collapsed into a chair and his communicator beeped. Annoyed, McCoy answered, "McCoy."

A familiar voice responded, "Spock here, Doctor. How is he?"

McCoy sighed in relief, "He's pulled through another crisis, Spock." McCoy told him what happened. "Am I doing the right thing, Spock? Should I be putting Jim through this? I question this every time I hear him cough."

"Doctor, I can't say what the ethical thing would have been to do, but, I believe the Captain would want this fighting chance. We know he could still die, but they can't say you didn't try," McCoy nodded at Spock's words. "I'll be on the Enterprise if you need to talk."

McCoy exited the room with Chapel to be confronted by Spock's father, Sarek. "Ambassador?" he asked, confused. "Spock is still on the Enterprise."

"I know, I spoke with Lieutenant Uhura. I'd like to see Kirk," he held up a hand to forestall any protest, "I'm not here to interrogate him. He saved my son's life, I want to see the man who thought so much of his crew that he gave his life, and as a member of the Federation Council, I can report condition and recommend that he not be bothered for the time being." McCoy stepped out of the way, allowing Sarek access to the room. Sarek spent a few minutes with the sick man before exiting again, "Thank you, Doctor, I will go see my son now."

"Thank god for Vulcans," McCoy muttered. Chris glanced at him, "They don't make unreasonable demands." The Federation President had shown up earlier that day demanding that McCoy wake Kirk up so he could be questioned. Security had escorted him from the hospital. Meanwhile, he sat down to write his report on everything that happened. He could at least put it in writing for the Admiralty. He looked up as Chris touched his shoulder, "Fortunately you weren't there, Chris. If somehow I'm called away, I can trust you to be here."

McCoy watched as she pulled Jim's chart and started to write in it. "I'm worried about the fever, it might not be an infection. It might just be a side effect of the radiation poisoning."

McCoy sighed, "I know, and if that's the case, all we can do is keep his temperature under control until the poison flushes out of his system." He picked up the PADD and walked over to look at Jim. He knew it wouldn't be a quick fix, but this was harder than he hoped. He looked over as someone entered the room. It was Uhura, McCoy gave the first genuine smile of the day, honestly glad to see his young friend. She held a book in her hand.

"Hey, I hope I'm not intruding," she said hesitantly.

"No, Uhura, it's good to see a friendly face. Are you going to keep him company?" he asked.

"I thought I'd read to him. I heard somewhere that they can still hear you in a coma…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"Well, I certainly appreciate it," McCoy replied. "If you stay with him, I'm going to get something to eat," Uhura's smile told him all he needed to know. He and Christine turned one last time to see her open the book and start reading aloud. McCoy and Chapel left, secure in the knowledge that Jim was in good hands.


	3. Day Two

**Day Two**

by Starsinger

**Wow, oh, wow, what else can I say about the amount of reviews/favs/follows that I've received on this story. I really appreciate everyone liking it. Give you a little bit of background, I was a nursing assistant for nine years and did home health work as well. So, I have quite a bit of knowledge in my background to go with what I write. Write what you know, huh? Second, I have a certain fondness for Nurse Christine Chapel. I met and worked with the original actress who played her/Lwaxanna Troi/Voice of the ship's computer. Her last Star Trek role was, in fact, ship's computer in Star Trek 2009. Nimoy wasn't the only returning original series actor, Majel Barrett Roddenberry was just never seen. Anyway, I met and worked with her at a couple of conventions in Dallas. Warm, charming, inviting, all of those things describe her. I was the last person sitting beside her taking money for pictures for her to sign. BTW, she only charged for the pictures, if you brought something for her to sign, it was free. Well, I've met a lot of Star Trek stars in my day, and if you're interested in any stories, including a practical joke involving Johnathan Frakes that's still being talked about today that I helped pull on the poor man, PM me, I'll see what I can do. The calvary is called. Don't own them.**

It happened again in the middle of the night. Jim's body crashed. Another medication was administered. McCoy was frustrated. Jim's temperature was dangerously high, and if he didn't get it down bad things would happen. It was Nurse Crachett who came up with the solution. Jim had started talking deliriously in the coma. He called out for his mother. Finally McCoy could stand it no more. "Goddamn it Jim, you need to pull through! I know it hurts, but if by some cruel twist of fate you leave us, it had better be because some other crew in another universe desperately needed you. Because, when I die, I will hunt down your ghost and give it a swift kick in the ass!"

Chris stood there stunned as unnoticed tears poured down McCoy's face. She was about to say something when Nurse Crachett bustled in. She was an earthy woman who took a no-nonsense approach to her work. She pulled the sheet and hospital gown off Jim, leaving him exposed to the whole world. She picked up several objects from the tray beside her and started placing them strategically around the delirious man. They were rubber gloves filled with ice. She placed two on his groin, two under his armpits, and two on his face. She then deftly replaced the hospital gown and sheet. McCoy looked at her astonished.

"This is an old trick my mother taught me. The veins run close to the surface of the skin in the spots I placed those gloves at. It will help bring down his temperature as the retuning blood is cooled down," she patted McCoy on the head, as if he were one of her own children, and left. "Let me know when those need changing."

Now, McCoy had been roommates with Kirk for several years at the Academy. The kid talked in his sleep, in fact, he had entire conversations in his sleep. This was different, he was calling out for his mother, begging her not to leave, that he'd be a good boy, just don't leave him with Frank. McCoy stepped away from Kirk momentarily to call Spock, "Listen, Spock, has Jim's mother been informed of her son's condition?"

Chris had stepped outside to make a call of her own, "Nyota, that older Spock, can you get a hold of him? Maybe he can help us find out of Jim's still in there."

_Meanwhile in San Francisco_

"Mr. Scott, are you really trying to make us believe that you willingly went to those coordinates after Jim Kirk **fired** you?" Admiral Komack asked.

"Yes sir, I did. I trusted Jim Kirk like I've trusted no other man."

"Even after he fired you," Johnson said.

"He dinnae fire me, I resigned. When he needed my help I went. It was fortunate that I was on Earth. The Enterprise would be destroyed, otherwise. Listen, I know that ye're tryin' to assign blame here. Jim Kirk is not at fault for anything' but tryin' to do what was right. Even as it cost him his life. I would follow him to edges of the universe and back again for doin' what he did," Scotty's eyes sparked fiercely. He would not allow the Admirals to lay the blame of what happened at the feet of his friend.

They dismissed Scotty and looked at each other. Each and every crew member interviewed came to their Captain's defense. Some even cursed Admiral Marcus, he had threatened to destroy the Enterprise even as Kirk had begged for the lives of her crew. "We still need to talk to McCoy," Archer murmured. They all nodded in agreement as they rose.

_Back in Zurich_

McCoy rubbed his eyes tiredly. Nurse Crachett was one hell of a nurse. Her idea had brought Jim's fever had dropped to 100. He'd stopped talking, but worry still wracked McCoy's brain. He heard a voice, "Maybe I can be of assistance." The voice was familiar, even as it talked through many more years of existence than his younger counterpart.

McCoy turned and came face to face with the elder Spock. The one Uhura, Jim and Spock spoke of with such reverence and awe. He had to admit he was impressed by the Vulcan, "You must be Spock. How is it you can help?"

The old man looked at McCoy with genuine affection in his eyes, as if meeting an old friend again after a long absence. "I performed a mind meld with Jim on Delta Vega. I could perform one on him now, and help ascertain certain principles."

"Such as whether or not he's still there," McCoy muttered. Spock's sharp hearing picked up the barely spoken words and he nodded. "Well, what have we got to lose. Go ahead." McCoy watched as Spock's practiced fingers connected with Jim's temple.

_The first thing he encountered was the pain. He knew this pain having suffered this death in his own time. He had spent time with the priestesses of Mount Seleya and their healers. They had taught him many things including how to soothe a mind ravaged by illness and pain. He did his best to do that. Then he searched, seeking that bright spot that always marked his friend. After much looking, he found what he sought. Lying in a ball at the back of his brain._

_Jim? He asked._

_Spock? Came the reply._

_How do you feel?_

_Cold, scared, what's happening?_

_Doctor McCoy is trying to help you. Just be patient, old friend, you'll be back with them soon. Spock felt Jim's mind relax, the fear dissipating. True sleep hovered near, Soon, my friend, very soon._

Spock withdrew the contact and looked at McCoy, "He's still there. You can breathe easier now. He's scared, confused, and in pain. I helped soothe that a little. There is much satisfaction that the crew is alright though. I told him to be patient, you were doing what you could to bring him back." He reached out and touched McCoy's shoulder.

"Thank you, Spock. It helps to know he's still there," the elderly Vulcan turned and walked away.

Soon, the other Spock rounded the corner with two people. They both looked so much like Jim they had to be his mother, Winona, and his brother, Sam. Jim called him George just to irritate his stepfather. He carefully explained Jim's condition to them, he didn't want there to be any surprises for them. "So, you got his temperature to drop?" Winona asked anxiously.

"Yes, but he's not out of the woods, I don't know when this will end, or how it will, but I will do my best for Jim."

Winona murmured that she knew McCoy would and went into the room. Silence reined as both brother and mother took their places beside Jim. Not really knowing what to say. He was about to turn back to the nurse's station when he heard a little voice behind him, "Daddy!"

McCoy turned to see Joanna and Jocelyn walking down the hospital corridor. Joanna flew down the corridor and into Leonard's waiting arms. He wrapped them around the little girl and held on tight. Tears streaming down his face yet again. He looked at Jocelyn, "I have a three week business conference here in Zurich starting next week. I thought I'd come a little early. Why don't you two spend some time together. I have some arrangements to make."

McCoy held his little girl, thankful for the chance. Suddenly, things didn't seem so terrible. Things, for the moment, were right with the universe.


	4. Day Three

**Day Three**

by Starsinger

**No one expected their jobs to be easy, but do they need to make their jobs harder? Don't own them**

The next day Joanna returned and was fussed over by the nurses and visiting members of the Enterprise. Finally, the little girl wanted to know why he was stuck in this place. McCoy took her in to see Jim. "Joanna, this is my friend, Captain Kirk. I call him Jim. He's very sick, and I'm his doctor."

"Is that why he's so yellow?" she asked.

"Yes pumpkin, he's yellow because he's sick."

"Why won't he wake up?"

"You know how you sleep a lot when you're sick?" Joanna nodded her little head. "Well, that's what he's doing. He's sleeping a lot so he can get better." Such a simple answer for a small child, McCoy wished that the answer was truly that simple.

"Mr. Captain Jim, you need to wake up. You're making my Daddy sad, and I don't like it when my Daddy is sad." McCoy nearly choked, and simply kissed the little girl on the forehead instead. Life was so innocent and straight forward at her age. Soon, Jocelyn came to get Joanna. Before she left, however, she left a note telling McCoy where they would be staying.

"Any progress?" Crachett asked. McCoy was seriously considering asking for her to transfer to the Enterprise when all was said and done.

"Well, he hasn't tried dying again in the past two hours, if that's any progress," Crachett chuckled grimly at his wit.

"He's not going to appreciate that catheter when he wakes up," she said with a grin.

"He may not, but I'll start appreciate it when he starts needing it," Jim's lack of kidney functions were the least of McCoy's problems.

"Doctor, believe it or not, he's started using it. This morning we emptied a full, almost overflowing bag, it's in his chart."

McCoy stumbled to the nearest chair before sitting down to look at the latest data. Sure enough, four hundred mils of fluid were taken from the bag this morning around 0800. It was a mid-yellow color but a clear sign that Khan's blood had started to produce some good results. The toxins were starting to flush out of Jim's system. He walked in to find Nurse Chapel recording Jim's latest vital signs. "His fever spiked again. It's at 101."

McCoy stopped, Ambassador Sarek entered the room followed by Admirals Johnson, Komack, and Archer. He sighed, he knew why they were here. Sarek's presence was a balm. The Ambassador announced that he would sit with Kirk while McCoy talked to the Admirals. Sarek's presence was a soothing balm to the sudden tension that filled the room. McCoy handed the chart to Chapel, "Call if you need me. Thank you, Ambassador." He watched as the Ambassador settled himself into a chair and pulled out a PADD. He nodded almost absently as the group left the room.

"If Mohammed won't go to the mountain?" McCoy asked whimsically. Archer nodded. McCoy watched as the recorder accepted their names and date and time.

"We've read your report, Doctor. Just take us through what happened, in your own words," Admiral Johnson said.

McCoy did, step by step. He only paused when he remembered the technicians opening the body bag to reveal Kirk. No one said a word, they had heard several such moments over the past four days. "How is Kirk?" Johnson finally asked.

"A pain in my ass," came the reply. He heard the admirals chuckle at his comment. "Brain scans suggest that his brain functions are normal for a man in a coma. The soonest I'll consider letting him come out of the coma is next week."

"How much of his body is actually functioning," Archer asked.

"Heart, lungs, digestive, brain, oh, his kidneys roared back to life last night," McCoy said.

"Alright, we're going to boil this down, Doctor. This is not to go outside this room. Officially, while Kirk received a massive dose of radiation, he did not die. We admitted that he's close to death, but not there. You found a new treatment that has allowed him to begin recovery, and we hope that's what he'll do. Jim Kirk has been put on a pedestal. The Enterprise crew is out there telling reporters what he did that saved so many lives. So, Kirk will not be the villain in this case, whether or not he lives. If he does, we'll pin a horde of medals on him and send him off on that five year mission everybody's been clamoring for.

"Somehow, John Harrison's real name has been leaked to the press, and the descendants of his original victims are demanding justice. We've told them that he's dead. The fight with Spock rendered him unconscious and he died as a result of his injuries. Your orders, Doctor, and you've already accepted them, are to keep Jim Kirk alive. His grasp of situations is unmatched, he simply puts the pieces of the puzzle together so fast no one can keep up. This mission we're sending you on is to hone that mind, make him continue to think outside the box, and, hopefully, learn some tact while he's at it." McCoy chuckled, he wasn't the only one to notice that there wasn't a filter between Jim's brain and mouth.

Archer continued, "When he's awake and up to it, we're going to start putting him in front of the cameras for interviews. We need that wit and charm and handsome face to become the public face of Starfleet. He's already become a teen heartthrob." Archer was about to continue as Chapel rushed in.

"Doctor, Jim's crashing again. He can't seem to catch his breath."

McCoy left the room at a dead run. The admirals close behind. When he entered the room Ambassador Sarek had moved out of the way as a team worked again on Kirk. McCoy sighed, they were going to have to stick yet another tube in Jim. He could hear his friend gasping for air. This was what killed him to begin with. Methodically, McCoy went through the steps. The biobed informed him that Jim's left lung had filled with fluid and had subsequently collapsed. It was Ambassador Sarek's presence at the time that alerted Chapel as to what was going on.

"Okay, everybody, we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way," McCoy announced. He pulled out an instrument that allowed him to look down Jim's throat as the nurse lowered the bed flat. He then inserted a tube down Kirk's throat that was soon hooked up to machines that breathed for the captain. He then pulled a needle out of its protective packaging and slowly inserted it into Kirk's side. Using the biobed's sensors as a guide, the needle penetrated the affected lung and McCoy started pulling out the fluids that filled it. The only noise in the room was that of the machinery as McCoy fought to pull Jim through yet another crisis. Once completed, it had taken several vials of the fluid to get the lung reinflated. "Keep him on the vent for now," McCoy informed Chapel. They all watched as Jim's stats once again rose and stabilized. "Thank you, Ambassador," he told Sarek.

Sarek nodded before settling back down in the chair. McCoy left the room, rubbing his eyes. "Is that typical?" Komack asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, Admiral. Jim's daily attempts to die have been fairly eventful. I do stress that IF Jim Kirk lives, then he can be your flavor of the month, Admiral. You'll excuse me, I have more paperwork to fill out."

Scotty arrived that evening with three glasses and a bottle of scotch. He looked at the captain and shook his head, "Tried to die on ye again, did he?"

McCoy grinned at the proffered glass, "Yeah, he actually almost succeeded this time." He took a long swallow, Scotty found the best stuff. McCoy settled on the cot someone had brought in. He kicked off his shoes before settling back. "How's the eye?"

"Sore," came the chuckle. "He knows how to throw a punch! I want him wi' me in a brawl, I'll tell ye!"

The two men settled back companionably as the evening shadows fell. Soon, Scotty heard faint snoring issuing from the cot. "Sleep, good Doctor. I'll stay up wi' the Captain fer now." He smiled as the moon rose lighting the snowy landscape outside in its soft light.


	5. Day Four

**Day Four**

by Starsinger

**Yes, HappytheExceed, Jim will get better. These are the original series actors that I have met these who have passed away: Mark Leonard (Sarek/Original All Purpose Alien), James Doohan (Scotty), and Majel Barrett Roddenberry (Number One (the Cage)/Nurse Chapel/Lwaxanna Troi/Voice of the Ship's Computer). George Takei (Sulu) and Nichelle Nichols (Uhura) are wonderful and well worth going to see. I have George Takei's autograph on a poster sitting over my desk right now. Oh, Grace Lee Whitney (original Yeoman Rand) and Colm Meaney (Chief O'Brien Star Trek the Next Generation/Deep Space 9) also autographed it. You have no idea how many people at work have threatened to break into my apartment and steal that and my Stargate autographs. Don't get me started on those. For the rest of the crew of the Enterprise, life moves on. Sulu meets Brad. Most of the crew are moved dirtside and are employed as instructors at what's left of the academy. Even though they've only been out a little over a year. Oh, cover and hat are interchangeable in the military. Spent four years in high school ROTC. Learned a few things. Don't own them.**

It was Sulu's turn to visit the Captain. Not that anyone had made out a schedule or anything. It was decided that McCoy could use a visit from someone who wouldn't place any demands on him other than, "How's the Captain doing?" Unfortunately, Scotty had forgotten to mention that the captain was on a ventilator. He stood stock still and watched the machine breathe for his captain. McCoy, who stood at the head of the bed giving instructions to the nurse on duty, turned to find Sulu standing in the door.

"Come on in, Sulu. Haven't seen you since we left the ship," McCoy said with a smile.

"What happened?" Sulu asked. He was clearly perturbed by the state of his captain.

"Jim's last spectacular attempt to die," came the tired reply. "That was yesterday. His body tried yet another rejection this morning. That has become fairly routine. I wish he'd stop trying to quit working. I've used just about every anti-rejection drug out there, and he's starting in on the list of experimental ones as we speak. The companies don't mind, as long as I provide data on the outcome when all is said and done." Most people were uncomfortable seeing Jim like this. Uhura had the patience of a saint when she came in and read to the Captain. Of course she also had a captive audience. Jim couldn't exactly argue with her about the nature of the characters in the story. Spock and Sarek were Vulcan, they could patiently watch grass grow. Winona and Sam were family, they weren't going anywhere. It was from Sam that McCoy learned that Winona hadn't divorced Frank, as Jim had previously thought. Frank had gotten into a fight and been beaten to death. It seemed a fitting end for the man Jim and Sam loathed. McCoy had gotten to know and like the young man that was Jim's brother.

After an hour Sulu finally left. He was really there to keep McCoy company. McCoy appreciated the efforts by his shipmates. They were quiet, understanding, and kept the ship's company informed of how Jim was doing. McCoy sighed, if Jim made it through the week, he'd have to schedule several surgeries to repair damage that wasn't caused by the radiation. Several broken ribs and a broken hand bone had caused McCoy consternation. Video footage clearly showed Jim hanging from conduits above the reactor core as he kicked the thing back into alignment. He shouldn't have been able to hang on with that broken hand. Maybe it hadn't happened when he Khan was kicking him on the Vengeance, maybe it happened when the warp core blew Jim down from his precarious perch. That made more sense. Jim wouldn't have been concerned with the pain in his hand at that point.

Sulu exited the hospital and carefully placed his hat on his head before heading for the transporters nearby. He was so preoccupied that he never noticed another young man heading his way also with his mind elsewhere. The natural result was an epic collision that sent papers that the other young man was holding flying everywhere. Sulu started to immediately apologize, helping pick up the papers. The other man waved away the apology. "Hey, no need to apologize. It's not like I was watching where I was going either." The other man considered him for a long moment, "You're Lieutenant Sulu from the Enterprise, right?"

"Yes," Sulu replied. This was the part he hated. People immediately started asking him questions about the Enterprise and Kirk after they learned who he was. He just wished that someone would ask him about, well, him.

"I'm Brad Kitchner, I'm a civilian attached to the Judge Advocate General's office here in Zurich. I heard somewhere that you're trained in fencing, and I love fencing."

"Really?" Sulu asked. "Would you like to meet up for a match? I really don't have anyone on the Enterprise who has that kind of skill."

Brad chuckled, "Would you like to meet for a drink tonight, instead? I know this great place downtown."

Sulu stopped, he wasn't sure what he was asking of this man, but Brad seemed genuinely interested in him. As hesitant as Sulu was, he realized, he needed a break, a release from the stress of the last few days. "Sure, but can we make certain that we don't talk about what happened the last few days?"

Brad, with a glint in his eyes, said, "What happened the last few days?" Sulu couldn't help it, he started laughing. His evening arranged, somewhat to his surprise, Hikaru continued to the transporter pad back to San Francisco.

With the exceptions of Scotty, Kirk and McCoy, the crew had been shuffled off the Enterprise and given other duties around Starfleet. Chekov, Sulu, Uhura, and Spock were suddenly teaching classes most had been taking just a year ago. Scotty stayed aboard the Enterprise to supervise repairs. He ran into Uhura first. Uhura was talking about meeting for something to eat with the gang later. Sulu, nervously, told her he had plans.

Uhura eyed her friend as he told her he had other plans. "That's fine, Hikaru, but don't be surprised if we suddenly show up. I mean, you are young enough to need a chaperone!" Uhura watched as Sulu turned an interesting shade of red. He watched as she strode off, confidence exuded from her pores in her long strides. He suddenly wished he had that much confidence, or that much tenacity, he realized as Chekov was walking across the lawn with his arm around yet another female cadet. They thought Kirk was bad. At least he left out those too young and those who were attached to those women he chased. Chekov seemed not concerned at all about who he dated.

Sulu enjoyed a convivial evening with Brad. He was handsome, charming, and genuinely interested in fencing. Even though he hadn't practiced in three years. "School and all," Brad replied. Sulu was gratified to learn that they were about the same age. The subject of the Enterprise and her crew somehow never cropped up during the conversation. They went their separate ways that night, but Sulu would not soon forget this man who had suddenly charmed his way into his life.

McCoy collapsed into a chair after yet another battle with Jim's body. In spite of repeated rejections, something in Kirk's body was accepting the serum. Some bodily functions, like his kidneys, had stabilized and started to work. It made McCoy hopeful that they had reached a turning point. Others, like his heart and lungs, weren't so cooperative. Every time he crashed, though, he came back. The crashes were becoming fewer and fewer, and further and further apart. These were just the little signs that just maybe, Jim Kirk would make it out of this alive.

**Why have I chosen Sulu for this kind of relationship? Because George Takei, who is married to guy named Brad, is a well known homosexual. Sulu's own sexuality in the past series, to me anyway, was kind of ambiguous. He'd look, but there was no real connection there. Unlike Kirk, Spock, and McCoy who liked the ladies. ShivaVixen, if you have anymore helpful hints, I would appreciate them. I'm thinking, if it ever comes to it, I don't know, Sulu's daughter was born from a surrogate, Brad or Sulu had a sister who was willing to carry the child to term using the other's sperm. So the little girl had a piece of them both in them. Maybe I'm just old fashioned. But I doubt that even the genetic engineering of the twenty-third century could take two sperm samples and get an embryo.**

.


	6. Day Five

**Day Five**

by Starsinger

**Am I really on Day Five? (Well, day six really, I started out on zero, not one.) Well, it's happened someone has leaked a picture of the Captain and it's all over the news. So, Starfleet shoves McCoy in front of the press. He at least takes a shower first! lol Okay, last chapter of the night, promising myself. I have plans involving a certain Star Trek/Science Fiction fan club tomorrow, and I kinda need rest for it! Don't own them.**

"Doctor McCoy, you need to see this," Chapel handed him a PADD.

It contained instructions from Admiral Johnson, "We need you in San Francisco as soon as possible. Get a shower and prepare for a press conference. A recent news article is attached that will tell you why. Doctor M'benga is on his way to spell you while you're here."

Attached to the note was the headline, "HEROIC ENTERPRISE CAPTAIN HOVERS NEAR DEATH WHILE DOCTORS FIGHT TO KEEP HIM ALIVE!" The accompanying picture was that of Kirk on the ventilator that was currently keeping him alive.

"You've seen this?" he demanded of the nurses. They all nodded their heads. No one knew, or would confess, who leaked the story. He turned away from them and headed for the shower near Jim's room. The shower helped clear his head and shaving cleared his face from the six day stubble that was appearing. He dressed and went into brief M'benga. The tall, dark man looked at McCoy solemnly, "Thank you for coming. Here's Jim's chart. It will tell you everything that he's been given. If he crashes again, Chapel will help you through it. She knows what drugs to go for next. These crashes are getting fewer and fewer, so I'm hopeful he'll behave for you." M'benga nodded. Jim would be fine, M'benga knew what he was doing.

McCoy simply transported to San Francisco. He hated the damn things, but it would lessen the chance that the press would know where Jim was being treated. That, fortunately, hadn't leaked out. Reporters were scrambling all over San Francisco, completely determined to find the Captain where he wasn't. Archer met him at the transporter pad and escorted him to Federation Headquarters. "Make a statement, answer questions, just keep them happy."

McCoy sat down in front of the microphones as heard cameras snap. He looked up and found the crowd there irritating, but this had to be done. "I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy, Lieutenant Commander, Starfleet. Enterprise's Chief Medical Officer and current treating physician of James Kirk, Captain, USS Enterprise. Captain Kirk received severe injuries resulting from an attempt to kick the warp core back into alignment six days ago to keep the Enterprise from crashing into San Francisco. Severe radiation burns, broken bones, and lacerations caused him to be transported to an undisclosed location here on Earth for treatment. He is in critical condition and on life support, but he is alive."

"Doctor, how do you know that he's not brain dead?" one reporter asked.

"A Vulcan who performed a mind meld on him last year did so again, and assured us that the Captain is still with us. Brain scans are also normal for someone in his condition. He's in a coma, so they're normal for that state."

"Doctor, there are rumors that he died up there? Are you treating a corpse?" one reporter asked.

McCoy sighed, "He's my best friend. He went into that chamber fully expecting to die. I'm doing my best to disappoint him and thwart that expectation. It's what I do best. Jim Kirk IS a good man who was dealt a difficult life. That started with his father's death on the day he was born. It's continued to this day. When Admiral Pike died, he lost the only true father figure he'd ever had." McCoy's eyes closed in remembered sorrow over the Admiral's death. "We ask that you respect Jim's privacy and that of his family's and wait until he himself can answer your questions."

"Are you sure he'll be able to?" one asked.

"I'm as sure as I am of anything. Jim Kirk is a fighter, he doesn't want to die." McCoy got up and left. He wasn't sure of anything anymore, except he needed to get back to Zurich. Archer clapped him on his back as they returned to the transporter pad.

"Good luck, Doctor," Archer said. McCoy nodded his head as he disappeared. When he got back to Jim's room, M'benga was sitting quietly writing in Jim's chart.

"He crashed again?" McCoy asked.

M'benga nodded his head, this time hadn't been so long or so hard. They were able to bring Jim back within a minute of the crash. "His lungs are starting to clear as well. I can just barely hear the rattle if I press my stethoscope to his chest."

McCoy took off his stethoscope and pressed it Jim's chest as well. Sure enough, there it was, very faint. He turned to Nurse Crachett, "I want a full body scan. If we're going to repair the damage that wasn't caused directly by the radiation next week, I need to know what we're dealing with. Khan's blood works only at the cellular level. Everything else is up to us. Also, draw blood. Let's see what his blood work has to say."

Hours later he studied the results. Khan's rage had been directed at Jim's torso. He had wanted Jim to die with his ship. Broken ribs masked the internal bleeding that he was suffering from. Bones ordered another IV started to give Jim blood, normal human blood. Blood work revealed that while his kidneys were now functioning, other organs were trying to start. The liver was the major issue, if they could get it to start working, he'd stop being so yellow. M'benga stayed, conferring with McCoy. McCoy reflected that he was lucky to have the man, who was also conversant in Vulcan Physiology, on his staff. Suddenly his communicator beeped, "McCoy."

"Leonard, I know this the last second, but could I bring Joanna over? I have a client who doesn't want to wait for the conference to start, and I can't get anybody to watch her."

"Hang on Jocelyn, M'benga, if I spend the night with my daughter, would you mind…" his voice trailed off.

"Go ahead, spend time with your family, Leonard. I will stay here with the Captain," he replied.

Leonard told Jocelyn that he'd be over soon and then hurriedly changed clothes and headed out to spend time with his little girl. For the first time in days, he sat down with nothing to do but watch cartoons with a five year old.


	7. Day Six

**Day Six**

by Starsinger

**It's the seventh day out from Jim's death, and things are starting to look up. Thank you everyone who have reviewed/faved/followed this story. I really do appreciate it! Don't own them!**

McCoy awoke to a strange sensation. There were no sounds, no beeps, no calls for nurses, it was quiet, and there was a small weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and found himself on the couch in the hotel suite that Jocelyn had taken up residence in when she and Joanna came to Zurich for the conference. The small weight was Joanna, who'd fallen asleep on her father's chest. One little pajama covered leg dangled off to the side. Jocelyn stood off to the side, taking a picture. "I should send this off to the press. It would soften your image. You can be cantankerous, Leonard."

"What time is it?" McCoy asked softly.

"Six o'clock, you're communicator is over there. It's been quiet," she replied equally as quietly.

McCoy slowly maneuvered himself from the couch and carried Joanna to her bed in the suite. He tucked her in before returning to the living room. He reached out and grasped Jocelyn's hand, "Thank you."

Jocelyn smiled and pointed to a fresh set of scrubs before replying, "Go get another shower. Nurse Chapel had those sent over last night. She's a good woman, Leonard, you might consider that." Startled by Jocelyn's insight, he looked at her, then turned for the bathroom. The calm night and early morning shower were just what he needed. In fact, Jocelyn gave him a copy of the picture she'd taken before he left.

The short walk back to the hospital was a peaceful one. Not many people were out and about this time of morning. He found everything peaceful. M'benga had gone to get some breakfast, but left the chart where McCoy could find it. Jim's lungs were clear, he had started fighting the machine last night and the tube had been removed. He was breathing on his own.

McCoy walked into Jim's room and sure enough, Jim was no longer coughing. The machines were fairly quiet, and his skin appeared to be a little less yellow than it had the day before. McCoy looked down at the latest blood work. Sure enough, liver functions were starting to rise. His white blood cell count had gone from nothing to halfway to normal. When Jim's body had decided to stop rejecting Khan's blood, it appeared that the remedy worked fast. One week out cold and Jim still had a ways to go. He needed to talk to the hospital administrator's about scheduling the surgeries for next week.

First thing, though, he called Uhura. The sleepy mumble was interrupted by a, "Stop that! It's McCoy!" McCoy swore he could hear a mumbled apology after that.

"Nyota, spread the word. The Captain's going to be fine. I'm scheduling surgeries for next week, but he's off the respirator, and his color and blood work are starting to look normal."

McCoy could all but hear the communicator being snatched out of Uhura's hands, "Are you sure, Doctor?" Spock asked.

"Yes, Spock, I'm sure. Look, no hurry if you want to see him, make yourselves presentable first," he said with a chuckle.

Nurse Chapel looked at him, "His temperature is back to normal as well. These are all good signs, Doctor."

They turned to find Cupcake, Lieutenant Oberoff, standing in the doorway. He looked nervously around the room. "Come on in, Lieutenant. You here to see the Captain?"

The man nodded. McCoy hadn't been present at the epic barroom brawl that had Jim meeting up with Pike, but he'd heard about it from Uhura. This man had changed a lot from that night five years ago. He stood there fiddling with his hat as McCoy and Chapel exited the room, "Call if you need anything."

Curiously, they watched the Lieutenant on the other side of the glass. "Uhm, Captain," he started haltingly. "I know we didn't start off on the best foot, but, uhm," he was looking at the hands he had in his lap, "I'm sorry. You're the best Captain I've had, okay, you're only the second captain I've ever served under, but you're still the best. I'm not good at this, but, maybe we can be friends."

McCoy grinned at the awkwardness of the situation. "Come on, Chris. Let's get something to eat. I think Jim's in good hands, and the nurses can keep an eye out if we need it."

Over the next few hours McCoy met with surgeons and other doctors to plan the next few days. "We'll start with the broken ribs and hand. Those should be an easy fix even in his condition. They're all simple fractures that a laser treatment should fuse it whole." The orthopedic surgeon replied.

"Unless the transfusions of blood start having an adverse effect, those other injuries can wait a few more days," the resident internal specialist replied. "The damage to the spleen, liver, and pancreas are being offset by whatever it was you gave him. You've pulled off a miracle, Leonard. This man is going to live."

McCoy breathed a sigh of relief. It was nice to have another doctor confirm what he believed to be true. When he returned he found Chekov reading to Jim from a book, from the size of the book, it could only be one, "War and Peace". It was written in the original Cyrillic and Chekov was reading it in Russian. Chekov looked up as McCoy entered the room. "Does he understand any of that?" McCoy demanded.

"Yes sir, he speaks fluent Russian. Did you know he speaks Farsi and Navajo as well?" Chekov asked.

"I'm not surprised about the Farsi, but Navajo? When did he get a chance to learn that? Never mind, Chekov, I'm not sure I want to know." He left Chekov to his reading and went to make more arrangements regarding Jim's care.

It was Jim's last visitor of the day that surprised McCoy. His mother, Winona stood there staring out a window. "Ma'am?" McCoy asked hesitantly.

"I wasn't the best mother, you know? Jim must have told you that." McCoy remained silent. "After George died I couldn't look at Jim without hating him. I blamed him for his father's death, as irrational as that is. Ironic that he avenged George's death, isn't it?" Tears streamed down Winona's face as she looked at her youngest son, "And now, he's followed in his father's footsteps. A Captain of a Starship, lying in a coma near death in a Starfleet Hospital.

"I don't hate you Jimmy, really, I don't. I guess it took you nearly dying for me to realize it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry about Tarsus IV, I'm sorry about Frank, I'm sorry about the whole damn mess I made of your life." McCoy pulled her into his arms and let her cry. She'd have a chance to correct the damage done, but for now, she just needed to cry.


	8. Day Seven

**Day Seven**

by Starsinger

**Just in case you're wondering why I keep updating this story so fast, I sometimes get a story stuck in my brain and it has nowhere to go but out. While everyone seems to be appreciating this, my computer programming teacher would probably kill me. I should be studying instead of this, or considering going to see STID (again) and the Man of Steel today. There's one final doctor to consult before McCoy starts the next set of hurdles. I've gotten some good ideas to improve previous chapters, thank you ShivaVixen, and I plan on going back and improving them later. Not much later, my brain is already mulling over those possibilities. Reviews are wonderful, constructive criticism is the BEST. Don't own them.**

McCoy remained silent as the last doctor in a long line examined Jim's brains scans. Doctor Bateman turned to look at Leonard speculatively, "When you brought your captain in here, Leonard, I would have said no way in hell would he come out of this alive much less intact. James Kirk was brain dead. That being said," he eyed his fellow doctor speculatively, "His neurological scans almost match those of his last scan done at his last physical. The difference being he's in a coma."

McCoy let out the breath he'd been holding, "Thank you, any suggestions?"

"Bring him slowly out of the coma. Take the rest of the week to do it. Otherwise, you'll do more harm than good. When he awakens, the nerves that send impulses to his muscles won't work right, so you won't have much trouble keeping him out of trouble."

"Which means I'll have to have the nurses feed him," McCoy chuckled. "He should enjoy that."

"Just start backing off the medication you're giving him to keep him unconscious, little by little. Oh, and try to keep your crewmates from kidnapping him. They might be prone to doing that if they feel they think can get away with it. I love a good outcome as much as anyone, Leonard. Congratulations," Doctor Bateman stretched out his hand and McCoy shook it.

As McCoy wandered back to ICU his thoughts mulled over what Bateman just told him. It confirmed what Elder Spock had also told him. He met Admiral Archer at the nurse's station. "McCoy, no, I'm not here to question anyone. I'm just checking up on Jim."

"Well, Admiral, I actually have some good news. Jim should come out of this just fine. Just consulted with a neurologist. He still has a long road ahead of him, but so does the Enterprise."

"Yes, so they do," he paused, "Do you have any idea when we might be able to talk to him?"

"No, Admiral, I don't. It won't be any sooner than next week. The only problem that we might foresee is the Neurologist expressed some concerns about his memory. We don't know how much he'll remember of the incident up to and including his own death. We won't know until he wakes up," McCoy was fudging on the memory bit, but it would give them more time before Jim was debriefed.

"I understand, Doctor. Keep us informed," Archer said before leaving. McCoy sighed, at least it was Admiral Archer keeping an eye on things. He was more reasonable than the others. It had to be his age, he was approaching 150. McCoy only hoped he looked that good if he got that old. He laughed softly to himself, two hundred years ago 150 was unthinkable; eighty was considered old. Now it was barely considered middle age. McCoy stopped to wonder, did Jim speak Klingon? McCoy stopped to shake his head in disgust, his mind was wandering. He gave the good news to the nurses who cheered. So many of those who came into the ICU never made it out alive. A five year old girl, whose parents had been in a serious accident, was the only survivor, and here in ICU. Her father died on impact, and her mother died yesterday of her injuries. The little girl clung to life and no one knew if she'd make it. Unfortunately, her injuries were not the sort that McCoy's "miracle cure" would help with. The little girl reminded him of Joanna, and he made a point to stop and visit her every day. Everyone hoped that she'd make it, but there was no way of knowing for now.

McCoy stopped as he encountered another in Jim's room. He was standing there staring at Jim, it took a moment for him to place the kid, "Hey, JT, it's me, Kev. I, uhm, I wanted to come see you earlier but Mr. Scott has been keeping us busy."

McCoy suddenly remembered. Jim had confided what happened on Tarsus IV years ago. That he'd been there. There were only seven people left in the entire galaxy who would call Jim JT. McCoy never thought he'd meet one of them. McCoy remained silent as Kev went on, "Don't leave us, JT. It was hard enough seeing you pulled out of the warp core with your eyes open and lifeless, don't leave us again…" McCoy watched as Ensign Riley, he finally dredged up the name from the back of his brain, sat down hard in the chair by Jim's bed.

Riley glanced up as he felt a warm, comforting hand on his shoulder, "He's going to be alright, Kev, I promise."

"Really?" Kev asked, he suddenly sounded very young and very vulnerable.

"Really, we're reducing the amount of medication to keep him in this coma starting today. He's scheduled for several surgeries over the next few days, but those are to repair other stuff, like his broken ribs. Jim is one tough cookie."

"I'd be dead if it wasn't for him," Kev said.

"So would I, kid, so would I. Have you met Chekov? I think you two are the same age."

"Does…does JT trust him?" the young man asked.

McCoy smiled, realizing just how hard it would be for this one to trust people, "Implicitly, Kev." Riley left as McCoy mulled over his choices. Tomorrow would be the first surgery, the one on the ribs and hand. One of the last messages Pike had left Spock and McCoy was this, "Keep an eye out on Kirk and Riley. There's a reason they're on the Enterprise together. Kodos isn't dead, and they can identify him."

McCoy shook his head, he had enough to deal with. He turned as two sets of footsteps came rushing into the room. He watched bemused as Spock and Uhura nearly fell over each other in their haste to come to a complete stop. He watched as Spock straightened his blue tunic as if nothing had happened. "We apologize, Doctor, we were waylaid by my counterpart who was curious about something."

"What did Spock want, Spock?" it still amused McCoy to be able to say that.

"He asked if our Kirk had beaten the Kobayashi Maru? I replied in the affirmative," he shrugged. "I told him how."

"How did he respond?" McCoy asked quizzically.

"That Jim Kirk was the only cadet to beat the Kobayashi Maru. That he reprogrammed the simulator so it was possible to rescue the ship!" Uhura said with a laugh. "He cheated, just like our Kirk did."

"What did they do to that Kirk?" McCoy asked, more than a little curious.

"They gave him a commendation for original thinking," came the curt reply from the Vulcan.*

That was it, McCoy lost it. He was laughing so hard he had to sit down. It seemed there were universal constants in whichever universe you went to. First being: Jim Kirk would always find a way to beat the odds.

***This entire conversation took place in the Genesis cave with David and Carol Marcus, Saavik, Kirk and McCoy. The movie was Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. BTW, if I remember it correctly, Kirk was eating an apple.**


	9. Day Eight

**Day eight**

by Starsinger

**I'm backpedalling here a little to tell this from Jim's POV. We'll start back at Day Zero and wind up with McCoy on Day Eight. Oh, our favorite five year old is making another appearance. Don't own them, darn it.**

The force of the blast blew Kirk backwards. His right hand somehow extended behind him to bear the brunt of his crashing to the floor below. He heard bones crack as he hit the floor. His hand throbbed, but so did the rest of his body, so it really made no difference as he blacked out. He never expected to come to, but he did. He tried desperately to see where he was, his eyesight fading in and out, he managed to make the outer door a few feet away. He started to crawl to it, pausing frequently to catch his breath. When he finally made it he was in so much agony he could hear his breathing loudly in his own ears. He reached up and pulled the lever to close the outer door. There, he thought, they won't have to go so far in to get me.

Kirk opened his eyes, hoping to see someone there. He didn't want to be alone when he died. Clinically, he knew what was happening. He could feel his lungs filling with fluid. If the radiation didn't kill him first, he'd drown. His eyes barely focused on the blue shirt in front of him. Oh, God, please not Bones, he didn't deserve to watch his best friend die. He looked up, it was Spock. His words were simple, what his concern had been up to this point, "How's the ship?"

Even with his fading eyesight, Kirk could see the agony Spock felt. Unable to help, all he could do was stand by and watch Kirk die. "Out of danger, you saved the ship, you saved us all."

Kirk nodded, "You used…what he wanted…against him…nice move." He was gasping for air, but Spock needed this moment more than he did.

"It is what you would have done."

"And this…this is what…you'd have done. It's only (cough) logical," Kirk paused trying to get enough air to say what he needed to say next. Spock shocked him when he replied that he was failing when it came to suppressing emotion. Kirk felt a sudden spike of fear over what Spock would do when he died. "I..I wanted…you to know…why I went back for you. Why I couldn't let you die."

"Because you are my friend," came the tortured reply. Kirk nodded and barely managed to get his left hand onto the glass separating them. Spock put his own on the other side of the door in the Vulcan salute. Jim barely managed to reciprocate that before the darkness claimed him. Do this for me, my friend, were his last thoughts he died. The last thing he heard was Spock's tortured scream, "KHAAAAAAN!"

Jim felt a presence behind him and turned, Christopher Pike stood there. He motioned his head to follow. "They won't let you stay dead, you know."

"I'm pretty sure there's not much choice in the matter now," Kirk said. He watched as Scotty worked to lower the radiation levels in the room. McCoy arrived with a medical team in tow. He looked devastated.

"There are always choices, Jim. Yours is simple, do you want to rejoin your friends? They're going to make a concerted effort to bring you back from death. Do you want to live?"

"Yes," Jim whispered. They watched as the door slid open and Spock gently picked Jim's body up off the floor and maneuver it into the body bag. They followed the solemn procession to sickbay where McCoy was expected to perform an autopsy. Not that he needed one, this was a formality after all. Spock had disappeared and McCoy couldn't bring himself to examine the body. He sat down, and Jim noticed the dead Tribble move.

"That's how they're doing it," Pike said. Time really meant nothing in the place in which Jim sat. His body was put into a cryotube. Spock came into Sickbay behind a stretcher bearing Khan who was alive. McCoy drew several vials of blood before calling Starfleet Command and commandeering a shuttle to the ground. Kirk and Pike followed. Hours after being put into the bed, Jim felt a definite pull back to his body, "Good luck Jim. Remember, Starfleet needs you more than you need it."

"Thank you, Chris, for being the father I never had," he whispered. Pike reached out and patted Jim's face before he dissolved into nothing. The pain was back with a vengeance. All he could manage was curl up into a tight ball and try to hold it at bay. He could hear McCoy's voice frantically giving orders as he felt his body try to give up.

_No, _he told his body, _I won't give up._

He didn't know how long he drifted there until, suddenly, he felt a light presence. _Sarek?_ he thought.

_Stay, my friend, all will be well._ The thoughts did not so much as intrude into his thoughts try to reassure him.

_Hurts so much, _he thought back, but Sarek was gone. Soon afterwards, he felt a hypospray against his neck and the pain dissipated somewhat. Over and over again he felt his body try to quit. Again and again he convinced it to stop that. He heard Uhura reading a "Tale of Two Cities." It gave his mind something to latch onto. He read Chekov reading "War and Peace". That gave him something active to do with his mind, he had to mentally translate it as Chekov was reading it in Russian.

Kirk felt another presence, even older than that of Sarek's, _Spock?_

_Hello, old friend,_ came the response. He felt some of the fear vanish and the pain go away.

_I'm scared, Spock,_ he confessed.

_I know. Dr. McCoy is working on it. Don't worry, you'll be with them soon._

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, he cried as they pushed a tube down his throat to help him breathe. The pain of the needle really wasn't that much compared to the gasping breaths he'd been taking. He realized that with the machine doing the breathing, he relaxed. Soon, that was taken away. He heard his mother's voice, but it sounded like she was begging him to forgive her. That didn't sound like Winona.

Then, Kirk's body stopped rebelling. He heard M'benga tell McCoy to go spend some time with his daughter. _Good,_ Kirk thought, _he needs the rest. I'm in good hands with M'benga._ Sure enough, when the time came, M'benga removed the tube from his throat, and he knew everything would be alright. The next few days consisted of being poked and prodded, but the pain was almost gone. One of the last things he remembered before the first surgery was a tiny weight sitting beside him who appeared to be watching cartoons. At least it sounded like Buggs Bunny.

Nurse Crachett walked in, they were looking for Joanna, kind of. It had become a daily ritual, Jocelyn dropped the little girl off before she went to her meetings. The nurses never minded, she was a good girl and never went into other people's rooms without permission. She also never left the ICU, except with a nurse to get something to eat. If they couldn't find her immediately, they would go into the Doctor's lounge or Jim's room and find her there. Often, she'd be coloring in her coloring book or watching cartoons on the television. The Captain appeared to be her favorite pillow. She was quite the climber. Today, Jim was in surgery, and they went to see if she was in Jim's room. Sure enough, she had climbed up into the bedside chair and was waiting for "Mister Captain Jim" to return. She obviously didn't want to occupy the bed without him.

That day, Crachett heard an interesting conversation, "Mr. Pike, why can't anyone else see you?" There was a pause, "Oh, I see. So, Mr. Captain Jim knows you're here?" Pause, "Why do you have to leave when he gets better?" The next pause was even longer, "Okay, I'll miss you." It was strange as there was nobody else in the room, but the little girl seemed content with whatever was going on and didn't speak to "Mr. Pike" again.

"Doctor," Crachett asked Bones as he was writing in Jim's chart after the surgery. Jim's hand was in a splint that would come off tomorrow and the sutures for the ribs should come off in a couple of days. McCoy looked at the nurse, "Do you know a 'Mr. Pike'?" They watched as Joanna quietly crawled back into bed with Jim and fell asleep.

"Christopher Pike? He died back when this whole thing began," he told her. She explained the conversation she'd overheard earlier. McCoy stared at his daughter. "I can't say I'm surprised. Crachett, Joanna never met Chris, but if he is here, he's watching over Jim."

Joanna was the only one who heard the whisper, "Take care of my boy."

**Ack, this one was tough to write. Christopher Pike is a hard act to follow.**


	10. Day Nine

**Day Nine**

by Starsinger

**I was surprised by a reviewer that thought this Kirk would not think of his friends as he lay dying. His first words to Spock were simple, "How's the ship?" He stood on the bridge of the Enterprise and begged Admiral Marcus, a megalomaniac who thought that only he could see the Federation through the next war, for the life of his crew. Then apologized to them when he thought they would all die. These are not the words of a truly selfish and self-centered man. They are the words of someone who knew what his crew was capable of, IMHO. A man who listened to everyone when the situation was critical, and knew who he could count on (Scotty) when the time came, and what did Scotty do, he ran off to the coordinates given him by James T. Kirk, and saved everyone's asses. Again, these are just my opinions. As far as Christopher Pike is concerned, I'm glad so many people agree with me when it comes to his death. Honestly, it wasn't Kirk's death that struck me the most, it was Pike's. He was the father figure Kirk had never had, and the death that affected him the most. Yikes, enough of that! I'm here to write another chapter! The engineers declare the Enterprise safe enough for people, who have not already, to come get their stuff. McCoy heads to Sickbay, and Uhura and Scotty head for Jim's quarters. I mean, he's in no condition to do this himself. Don't own any of them.**

"I don't know, Scotty," Uhura murmured as they mounted the transporter pad, McCoy close behind. "I went to a birthday party McCoy threw for Kirk once, and the place was a mess. Kirk was cleaning it up as people were arriving."

"Correction," Bones said, sounding embarrassed. "Half of the room was a mess, uhm, my half." The two stared at McCoy. "We were a little like the odd couple, his half was always immaculately clean, and mine, well, things went where they would. If they ended up on his side, they would find someplace awkward to reside in. Okay, this is what you'll find in his quarters. A picture of Joanna, yes, my daughter, he wanted something happy to remind himself that life is often that way. A large framed photo of a lake at dusk, his uniforms, his medal, and probably nothing else of note." They stared at him. "Come see me after you gather his things, I'll explain."

Uhura and Scotty stopped outside Kirk's quarters. Uhura was almost afraid to enter. "Come on, lass. It's not as if the Captain is dead and we're gathering his belongings for his family," Scotty said softly. Uhura nodded as she threw back her shoulders and approached the door. Scotty had programmed the door to respond to their presence so it opened softly. It was almost exactly as McCoy described. The pictures had gotten thrown around by battle the Enterprise had endured, but they were there. Uhura picked up the photo of Joanna, noting that the glass was broken and needed to be replaced. The lakeside photo was lying on the ground near Kirk's bed, unscathed. They set them aside on the perfectly made bed before continuing on. Uhura pulled Kirk's uniforms and civilian clothes out of the closet, folding them and placing them in the suitcase she found there.

Scotty brought over Kirk's underthings. Also perfectly folded and ready to go. The whole minimalist feel would have made Spock feel right at home. There were no photo albums, no family pictures, nothing to tell people about the man who lived here. The nightstand drawer yielded Jim's single medal, the one given him for courage and valor during the battle against the Narada. They also found a pair of sneakers under the bed. It struck Uhura how few belongings Jim had. The lakeside picture had been a birthday present from McCoy. Spock entered the room with boxes for Jim's stuff, and was just as struck at the austerity of the room. They went to the transporter room and piled Jim's belongings in a corner, ready for transport and storage. Then, they went to find McCoy. In stark contrast with the order of Kirk's quarters, McCoy was in Sickbay, using a shovel. Perplexed, they noticed two engineers and several nurses wielding shovels and big bags. As they came closer they realized that they were shoveling Tribbles into the bags. "Doctor," Spock spoke. "What happened?"

"That damn Tribble of Chekov's," McCoy muttered. "We left it alone for a few days, and it appears that Khan's regenerative serum worked a little **too** well." There was nothing left to do but pitch in and help. Scotty called Keenser in to help get the ones that had somehow gotten stuck to the ceiling down. The whole operation took two hours. McCoy gave orders that they were to be shipped down to Starfleet Veterinary, with orders to be spayed **and** neutered. "Have you gone up to Jim's office, yet?" They shook their heads as McCoy straightened the mess he called an office and started to put things in a box to be transported down to San Francisco. "I'll give you the story there," he muttered, somewhat sadly in Uhura's opinion.

They got to the Captain's office and found it just as immaculate as his quarters. Some books had gotten knocked down, but no papers were on his desk. They were in his desk, ready to be read. McCoy sat behind the desk before waving the others into the other chairs. Spock preferred to stand. "You know that Jim didn't have the happiest childhood." They all nodded, "His mother, Winona, after he started being self-sufficient took no interest in her youngest. He had no birthday parties before he was six. That was when his brother, Sam, started earning money doing various chores around the various farms near where they lived. He started earning enough money to buy Jim birthday cakes and little presents. Not only for his birthday, but for Saturnalia and other little holidays." McCoy took out a little statuette of a Paint Horse, "This is one of the few presents that survived Frank. They started disappearing after Winona married that asshole."

McCoy looked at them seriously, "This is not to go beyond us. You know what happened on Tarsus IV?" At one point or another, the events on that ill-fated colony had penetrated their consciousness. "When Jim was ten years old, he drove an antique car that had belonged to his father, and that Frank wanted to sell, off a cliff in Iowa. That was Jim's first brush with the law. Frank was a brute, who kept the house trashed and beat Jim and Sam up regularly, while his mother did nothing to stop it. Jim could only control his little corner of it, so it was immaculate. Sam told me he kept both their rooms that way. It was the only control he could exert in an extremely hostile environment. After he trashed George's car, his mother packed him off to her sister on Tarsus IV. He was there when Kodos' brutal regime did what they did. I'm not going to go into any details, Jim lead a gang of children. He himself was captured and tortured, but he lived. So did about sixteen of the kids who followed him. One of which, Kevin Riley, is an ensign in your engine room, Scotty." Scotty nodded, he'd met the boy.

"It's rumored that Kodos is still alive. Kevin and Jim are some of the few who can identify him if he ever crosses their paths. When Jim returned to Earth, he wasn't welcome home. So, he traveled the world. Learned a few trades and skills. Earned Masters Degrees in Engineering and Theoretical Physics in Russia. He even became a Buddhist Monk, believe it or not. I even learned that he qualified as a Field Medic here in Starfleet **before** attending the Academy. Nyota, I wouldn't be surprised if he could argue with you in Klingon." This last comment elicited laughter from the group.

"Yes, Spock, he speaks fluent Vulcan as well. Point is, he didn't have a childhood. Nyota, remember that birthday party we were talking about? The one where he was cleaning up my half of the dorm? He'd never had a true birthday party. Outside of Sam, no one had taken any real interest in it. For his mom, it reminded her too much of when her husband died. When Jim returned to Iowa after his worldwide romp, he kept getting into trouble. Bar fights and other brawls mostly. He built a motorcycle by himself and rode it everywhere."

"So Admiral Pike was right, he was a genius level repeat offender," Uhura murmured.

"Oh, yes, they haven't made an aptitude test yet that can measure that genius. Admiral Marcus only wished he had what Jim had. I'm completely convinced that Marcus never meant Jim to live through all that. Jim was the target, we would have been an unfortunate casualty of war. Anyway, Jim had no real idea what he was supposed to do at that party."

"I remember, I gave him, oh, I can't remember what I gave him," McCoy reached into another drawer and pulled out what looked like a delicate crystal vase. Its clear coloring reflected the light in the room. Uhura nodded her head, "He didn't know what to do with it. We literally had to show him how to unwrap his presents. I also remember a drunk coming into the dorm, demanding money from Jim."

"That was Frank. When I watched Jim shrink from the man I knew who he was. That was one of the few times that I actually appreciated Cupcake and his cronies. He took Frank out back and showed him a piece of what Jim and Sam had gone through during their childhood before tossing him out. Sam told me that last year, Frank was beaten to death in a barroom brawl. I thought it was a fitting end." Uhura watched McCoy pull out various presents and other trinkets Jim had been given the last few years from the drawers. "He's treasured every present given him since. No matter how small or how seemingly insignificant, or tacky it was." He pulled out another figurine, one of a ballet dancer in pose. "This was the last gift Christopher Pike gave him. We'll definitely keep this." They helped carry McCoy's and Kirk's stuff to the transporter pad. The majority of McCoy's stuff would go into storage, his clothes and some books were returning to Zurich with him. McCoy kept the collection of Jim's knickknacks. When he got back he placed them on Jim's bedside table.

McCoy saw the splint had been removed from Jim's hand. Even better signs rested there, he no longer needed extra oxygen. A note had been left reminding McCoy of the surgery tomorrow to repair the internal damage caused by Khan's rage. That meant another tube and ventilator to make sure his airway stayed secure. McCoy sat down with a sigh, in a few more days, Jim would awaken, and probably start whining at him. McCoy was looking forward to it.

**Cookies to anyone who can identify the man in the photograph attached to the story. Hint: the name of the store is "Picard".**


	11. Day Ten

**Day Ten**

by Starsinger

**Cookies for Satin Ragdoll, Seacat03 and Puella Pulchra, obviously long time Trekkies, for guessing Patrick Stewart, Star Trek the Next Generation's Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Thank you Lt Colonel John Sheppard of Stargate Atlantis fame. Yep, love that series too, lol. For giving me an idea for this chapter. Did I ever mention I'm a true Sci-Fi/Fantasy Geek? I'm super-excited about the up-coming The Hobbit movie, Smaug!, saw the preview. I was once asked which I liked, Star Trek or Star Wars? Seriously, that's like which author I like, Isaac Asimov or H G Wells! It depends what kind of mood I'm in which one gets inserted into the DVD Player, duh! It kind of hurt writing about Winona in the last chapter. I love Jennifer Morrison in "Once Upon a Time". Emma Swan kicks serious ass. Spock Prime's Jim Kirk became who was because he was loved and nurtured by both his parents. This one became who he is because he wasn't. Really sad, it took Admiral Pike believing in him to bring him to his potential. Don't own them, darn it.**

Nurse Crachett and Nurse Chapel looked up. McCoy had gone into surgery with Jim where they'd hoped to repair internal damage done by Khan directly. Carol Marcus came limping into the ICU. "Excuse me, I'm Dr. Carol Marcus, I was told that I could find Captain Kirk here?"

The two nurses glanced at each other, "He's in surgery, right now."

"I thought that he was going to be okay," Carol said, a little confused.

"He suffered injuries that McCoy's treatment couldn't cure before he was exposed to all that radiation," Uhura said, coming around a corner. She'd assigned herself to wait for the Captain to come out of surgery today. The nurses relaxed, if Uhura knew her, she was okay. "He has several surgeries to correct that scheduled. Tomorrow, the Ophthalmologist is doing something to his eyes. The radiation damaged them and they're just making sure that the damage is being reversed."

Both women walked into another room and Carol was startled to see a little girl sitting quietly in a chair coloring. "Morning, Joanna," Uhura said almost absently

"Morning, Miss Uhura," the little girl replied.

"Joanna, this is my friend, Miss Marcus. Carol, this is Dr. McCoy's daughter, Joanna. The nurses have been babysitting her quite a bit."

"I didn't know Dr. McCoy was married," Carol said.

"Divorced," Uhura said. "His ex-wife is having a business conference in Zurich right now. It's giving him an excuse to spend time with Joanna. So, how are you doing?"

Carol sighed, "It's been tough. Father messed things up so badly." She frowned, looking at the empty bed, "Are you sure he's alright?"

"McCoy and other doctors have confirmed that, barring something unforeseen, he'll be fine. He's still in that coma, but they expect him to come out of it in a few of days."

Both women leaned against the window, the empty bed in plain view. "Starfleet Command put me under house arrest. They were understandably suspicious of me considering what my Father did."

"But you were on the Enterprise," Uhura said, perplexed.

"I know, and Kirk tried to keep me there, too," she remembered Kirk trying to get Sulu to interrupt the beam that her father was using to transport her aboard the Vengeance. "I finally shouted at the Admirals that I felt guilty. Kirk is here in this hospital lying near death because of my Father, and that Kirk saved my life."

"Did it work?" Uhura asked. She genuinely liked Carol, and she thought that maybe Carol could be a settling influence on the Captain.

"Well, I'm no longer under house arrest," Carol said with a tired laugh. They watched Joanna continue her activities, "Is there any more of that coffee? I could really use some?" Uhura showed her where she could find some and they continued to wait. It was another hour before the orderlies pulled Jim back into bed and hooked him back up to all the monitors.

"How'd it go?" Uhura asked McCoy as he pulled off his surgery clothes.

"About as well as expected. Khan delivered some vicious blows to Jim, all meant to injure but not kill him, not immediately anyway. Jim has a higher tolerance to pain than most people, so ignoring those injuries wouldn't have been hard. We found a blockage in a vein leading out of the liver, and corrected that. His color should be returning to normal soon. We talk about all of this, but when he wakes up, he's still got a long road to go, Uhura. It's going to be about a year before he can resume his duties."

"It'll be about that long before the Enterprise is repaired, too, Leonard. Maybe Starfleet will give him a desk job. Let's get some lunch," Uhura said. McCoy looked up and saw Carol standing there. "Come on Joanna, maybe we can find something cool for you." The little girl slipped out of the chair and followed her father out the door.

Carol watched the trio enviously. She never had that kind of easy relationship with her father, even at that age. She sat down next to Kirk, "Captain, Jim, I just wanted to apologize. I really had no idea what my father was doing. I came aboard because I had a really bad feeling about it." She paused, tears gathered in her eyes, "In your shoes my father would have found some way off the Enterprise and called what happened a tragedy. Mourned all those who died on your ship and in San Francisco and plowed on. You, you showed me what Starfleet is truly about. What a Captain should be like."

Carol reached out and clasped his hand, "When I realized you were dead, and that was because you cared so much about your crew, I finally learned what family was about, too. You put your ship and your crew above yourself. Now, you're here, and I'm so sorry." It was Scotty who came in. Scotty who witnessed Carol's sobbing tears as she laid her head on the bed. Scotty, who'd had many tears soaking his uniform shirt since Khan's attacks began, who took Carol into his arm and let her weep. And finally, it was Scotty who tucked a blanket around Carol when she fell asleep in the chair.

"Well, Jim," Scotty told the unconscious man. "I dinnae know how ye do it. But ye still have quite an effect on the ladies!"

**Okay, gotta go, have class and all! Oh, with just two more days until Jim comes out of the coma, Spock puts in an appearance next.**


	12. Day Eleven

**Day Eleven**

by Starsinger

**Which means only two more days before the finish line. Sorry, picked a fight with the pavement near work today, and, as a result, my knees look like they belong to a ten year old. Haven't been ten in a while! If anyone is interested in borrowing my "Jim's Childhood" timeline, I'm fine with it. Just give me some sort of credit, please, or just send me a link to the story. I'm good with that as well. You have no idea how tempting it is to leapfrog over the next two days and have Jim wake up, or maybe you do, I don't know, but, I'm putting Spock in this one, and I haven't even really touched Chekov, BAD STARSINGER! VERY VERY BAD! Kirk's eyes are open for the first time in nearly two weeks, and it gives Spock pause. Don't own them.**

McCoy watched as Nurse Chapel very carefully wiped the eyelids Jim's eyelids. Nearly two weeks in a coma left them encrusted with gunk and gummy. She carefully pulled the eyelids apart letting McCoy see the baby blues that had enticed many a female in the past. He flashed a light in them and the irises reacted. One seemed to be a little sluggish than the other, but there were more causes for that than brain damage, he hoped.

Dr. Birkman, the resident Ophthalmologist, bustled in with his equipment, "Alright, I have the right equipment to prop his eyes open. We'll take pictures of his eyes and see what happens." They raised Jim's bed up as far as it would go without him slumping over, and propped his eyes open against the machine. Birkman took his pictures and soon left to develop them. Spock walked in as they were temporarily lowering the bed so they could close his eyes again.

"Mr. Spock," Chris murmured. McCoy looked up to see the Vulcan first officer standing in the doorway.

"The Captain is…" Spock spoke hesitantly.

"Undergoing an eye exam, Mr. Spock. He can't do that with his eyes closed. You indicated that he was squinting when he was looking at you through that door, and his eyes were open and exposed for a while before we could get to him." Spock looked at Jim, his eyes, no longer lifeless, looked cloudy and pain filled. McCoy looked at him. "What are you thinking, Spock?"

Spock reached forward and brushed Jim's face with his fingers. Just enough to know how the Captain was feeling. "He's in a considerable amount of pain, Doctor. Nothing that he isn't handling, but he would probably feel better if you gave him something for it. You were correct about his pain tolerances."

"You get beat up by a man four times your size regularly, and you'll see what your pain tolerances are," McCoy muttered. Spock nodded, the doctor was probably right.

Dr. Birkman bustled back in, "We're fortunate, Leonard, he's suffering from a detached retina. I can easily fix it hear with this equipment. He had optic nerve damage, but that appears to be fixing itself. I just need the right eye open," he mumbled as again they raised the bed up and propped Jim against the equipment. Spock helped hold Jim's head still through the procedure. When he was done, they lowered the bed back and McCoy flashed the light into Jim's right eye. This time, the iris responded normally. As Spock watched, Jim's right hand twitched.

"Doctor, is that normal?" Spock asked.

McCoy smiled, "Yes, Spock, it is. As we continue to back off on the medicine keeping him like this, he'll respond more and more to his environment. This does include opening his eyes eventually and recognizing us. Thank you, Stanley. You have no idea how much we appreciate this."

"With Starfleet footing the bill it wasn't a problem!" he said with a twinkle in his eye. The Doctor nodded at Spock on his way out.

Spock sat next to the bed. "He should be awake in a couple of more days, Spock. Let me know if you need anything."

Spock sat, his hands in his lap. He'd never been good at this sort of thing, "Captain, Jim, I," he paused. "I'm just starting to realize just how true a friend you and the others have been. I never really had any friends on Vulcan, the kids taunted me. Even Vulcans can be deliberately cruel. I was…am jealous of your easy going manner with people. Your ability to listen to everyone before rendering a decision, even someone who beat you up, is something I never could do." He watched as Jim's breathing continued, deep and undisturbed.

"When you died I went berserk. I wanted Khan to pay for what he did. I finally understood what having a friend was all about, and suddenly one of them was jerked away from me. I would have killed Khan if it wasn't for Uhura," Spock leaned forward and whispered in Jim's ear. "Sometimes, the needs of the one outweigh the needs of the many. Thank you, my friend, for showing me that." Spock sat there, tempted to touch Kirk's mind one more time. He did, that brilliant point of light just underneath the surface waiting for the right time.

_You're welcome, Spock. Uhura is good for you. Don't ever give up on her._ He heard it plain as day. _And please, save your fights for when you're alone._ Spock allowed himself a small smile. He exited the room, considering. Tomorrow would be a memorial service for those who died during Khan's rampage.* The Enterprise command crew were ordered to attend. Except for Kirk and McCoy, Spock, suddenly, irrationally, wondered if McCoy could inject him with something debilitating enough to leave him ill for tomorrow. Even though this was organized by Starfleet, there would be plenty of reporters there. The Enterprise crew was being put on display. "Those heroic members of the Enterprise crew," and so on that they heard so much about. Jim would know what to do, how to handle the press. His charm and charisma would have carried him through the day. Unfortunately, all Spock had to rely on was himself and his crewmates, no, his friends. They would all see this through together.

***Not the Memorial Service as described in "Cupcake". Good night everybody.**


	13. Day Twelve

**Day Twelve**

by Starsinger

**Almost there, one more day. Tomorrow we'll see Chekov. Today is a solemn day for Starfleet as they honor those who died during Khan's rampage. Don't own them.**

It was an unspoken rule on the Enterprise, they took care of their own. Spock would soon be surprised at just how far they would go to take care of them. He met up with Sulu, Uhura, Chekov and Scotty in foyer at Federation Headquarters and they all went silent. They were an impressive group in their medals. Each had received several including honor and courage in the face of death. They didn't say anything, they didn't need to. If things had gone badly, McCoy would be here too, and they'd be honoring the memory of their Captain as well.

Spock watched as several members of Enterprise's security joined them as well. He was a little surprised. Then, as they left the building, he realized that this grouping was deliberate. Scotty and Uhura took point while the others encircled him. They provided a buffer between him and those who might want to approach him and/or touch him. Spock was grateful for people who understood. They approached the dais and others joined them. Admirals Johnson, Archer, and Komack as well as Ambassador Sarek and the Elder Spock came into their circle. It expanded to envelop the other Vulcans.

This was a solemn occasion. Those in Starfleet who died and were injured would have their names read aloud. The civilians were too numerous and that listed was still being compiled for them to be included. "Alright, everyone, here's how this goes. We'll all go up on the podium. Admiral Archer and I will say a few words. Each of you are expected to get up and read the names of the dead from the Enterprise. Admiral Komack will read the names of those Starfleet personnel who died here on the ground. Admiral Archer will read the names of those who are injured," said Admiral Johnson.

"We don't expect anything bad to happen. The press aren't here to ask questions, they're here to observe the event. That doesn't mean they won't try to approach you. It's one of the reasons security is here," she said nodding at the detail. They all watched as various photographers came around and took pictures. "Well, here we go."

They mounted the podium and looked out at the vast crowd of Starfleet Personnel and Federation Officials. So many species and races represented here that it was almost overwhelming. Admiral Johnson took the stand first, "Nearly two weeks ago the USS Enterprise and the USS Vengeance fought a battle. The Enterprise was there trying to stop a madman from starting a war, and another from wreaking havoc on Starfleet and the Federation at large. The Enterprise at one point appeared to be mortally wounded, and fell from the sky, but due to the dedication of her crew, and her Captain, she rose from the depths, like a Phoenix rising from the ashes, and flew. Sparing her crew and those on the ground the devastating results of such a crash." Scotty closed his eyes, he pictured the crewmembers dangling from the catwalks where he and Jim did as well. So many fell to their deaths while they had gotten lucky. "Today, we honor those who lost their lives and were injured during the course of this battle. There will be time in the future, to mourn those civilians who did as well. We will come together again then, and help the city heal."

Johnson turned and nodded to Uhura who took the stand, she smile as she saw the first name on the PADD, "Rear Admiral Christopher Pike, Commander Lisa Hernandez," the names continued. She wondered where she should stop when a notation came up, "Montgomery Scott here." Okay, he was still alive and sitting over there, so she finished the last name and walked away, nodding at Scotty who took her place. His Scottish Brogue filled the air. The names seemed to take forever, each one a whole in their hearts as they would never fill the corridors with their cheer and bright chatter again.

Finally, Uhura realized they had reached the list of those who had been injured when she heard, "Captain James T Kirk." Uhura's tears started to flow. They had come so close to losing their Captain. She was certain that nothing would have been the same if they had. They would have gone one, but a big hole would be there, missing.

"We miss those who are gone," Admiral Johnson concluded, "and we send positive thoughts and energies to those who are still healing." Uhura looked up and saw Jim's picture prominently displayed on the screen behind them. His laughing blue eyes daring them to do better. "Today, let us mourn and continue on, for it is what they'd want us to do."

And that was it, the ceremony was over. They all got up and left the stage. By unspoken agreement they went to the nearest transporter pad and went to Zurich, Sarek and Spock Prime joining them. They didn't go visit Jim, yet. They weren't in the mood just yet. They went to a local restaurant that Sulu's friend, Brad, had recommended.

"Was the death toll during your fight with Khan similar to that of ours?" Uhura finally asked Spock.

The old Vulcan looked up from his fruit salad, considering. This fight was over, the death toll done. "Approximately the same, yes, with just as high a cost. Jim is going to be alright, yes?"

"Oh, yes," Sulu said. "McCoy said that he should wake up in a couple of days." They were silent, tomorrow would mark two weeks since that horrifying day when Kirk was pulled out of that chamber, dead. "Speak of the devil," Sulu finished.

McCoy appeared at the table and joined them. "How'd it go?" he asked.

"About as well as can be expected," Uhura replied.

"That good, huh?" McCoy chuckled without humor. "Jim's responding more and more to stimuli. He's even turning his head in the direction of people talking."

"He's still not awake?" Sarek asked.

"No, tomorrow will see the last bit of medicine to keep him under. Then he'll hopefully wake up. So, if any of you have anything to say to him while he can't respond, tomorrow is the day to do it!" McCoy quipped. McCoy sobered up and raised his glass, "To Absent Friends."

**This is it, we're almost done. Yes, there will be a post-chapter after he wakes up. I'm considering a scene where Archer gives him his dog. Wait, that's not right. Where Admiral Archer gives Jim the five year mission he's been itching for. Stay tuned for more!**


	14. Day Thirteen

**Day Thirteen**

by Starsinger

**Catch21, dear gods that man is gorgeous. I put Chris Pine in a long list of men, Harrison Ford, Johnathan Frakes, and Sean Connery being on it, I could just sit and watch all day, drooling. Met Mr. Frakes, his eyes are as blue as seen on TV! Cflat, I've considered doing a follow up on the year it takes for both Jim and the Enterprise to recover. Let me think about it. You know what, I have the best reviewers ever. I love you guys! And that's not the scraped knees talking! lol This is it, tomorrow will see Jim awake, and confused. Meanwhile, Admiral Komack and Chekov stop by, and McCoy stops to admire his work. Don't own them. **

McCoy stood back and admired his work. James Tiberius Kirk rested in his hospital bed, a security technician installed and alarm system above him. Bones had good reason not to trust his best friend once he awoke. In the space of two weeks Jim went from being dead, to being ready to rejoin the rest of the world. His color, while still pale, was no longer an alarming shade of yellow. Most of the tubes and other devices that monitored his condition had been removed. He hadn't tried dying in a week. He was even responding to people's voices. He'd reached out and grabbed Uhura's hand when she came in that morning to read to him. She'd smiled and let him hold it.

McCoy heard Chris sigh beside him, "Wow, last week I wouldn't have placed any bets on his survival, Leonard. Now look at him."

"Did I hear right, that he'll wake up tomorrow?" another voice intruded. They both turned to find Admiral Komack standing in the doorway. He waved at their sudden stiffening of posture, "At ease Doctor, nurse. Don't worry, McCoy, we have no intention of questioning him until you're sure he's ready." Komack watched as Jim's head turned toward him. "Can he hear me?"

"Oh, he can. Someone was playing Bach yesterday, and he was waving his hand in time to the music. There's nothing wrong with his ears. Wait a minute, Chris, did you say he can play the flute?"

"Yeah, heard him play last year. He's quite accomplished. Said he learned it while studying Physics and Engineering in Russia. Said it compensates for the bellow he calls a singing voice."

"Well, at least he knows he can't sing," McCoy muttered, having been witness to one too many escapades that ended with Jim singing, badly.

Komack sat in the chair next to Kirk. "Nurse, McCoy has already heard this, but I trust you to keep this in strictest confidence," Chapel nodded confused. "Jim, guess what. You're keeping the Enterprise. You're also going to be loaded up with enough medals to make you shine like those stars. Don't ever think we don't need you, Jim, because you do. Some men seek greatness, that's what Admiral Marcus' problem was. He was willing to do anything to become great. Others, the ones who truly are great, have it thrust upon them. You showed the courage to take those challenges when facing both Nero and Khan. You are and will be, with your crew, because you can achieve even greater things together, a force to be reckoned with. That's why you're getting that five year mission. Chris would be proud." Jim's right hand reached out to pat Komack's, almost as if he were trying to say something, and then it dropped back onto the bed.

Chapel turned on McCoy, "When did you learn about this?"

"When they debriefed me last week. Then Jim took a turn for the worse. I wasn't in a position to say anything, and they told me not to. It's still going to be a year before we set out on that voyage. The Enterprise is in bad shape. At least that's what Scotty keeps bemoaning."

"Wait, how did you find out Jim speaks Vulcan?" Komack asked.

"There was a young student fresh from the Vulcan Science Academy, who was lost. We were on Summer Break in Georgia. That poor kid didn't speak much Federation Standard and couldn't find anyone who spoke Vulcan. When Jim realized Sitar's predicament, he walked up and spoke in Vulcan. He provided directions, and a few words in Federation Standard that would help him and we left. I was floored by what he did."

"A young, hick farmer…" Chris' voice trailed off.

"Admiral Archer will give Kirk his formal orders as Enterprise approaches nearness to complete repairs. Well, that's all I have to say. One of us will check back with you in a few days. Don't growl at me, McCoy. I know you have absolute authority here, and can override me. You weren't afraid to kick the President out." Komack left, nodding at both Chapel and McCoy.

"His brainwave activity keeps picking up, Doctor. It's almost normal," Chris commented.

"I know, and I hated giving that last bit of that medicine, but…" McCoy's voice trailed off. They both knew what he meant. Better safe than sorry. "At least he's no longer in that life support bed. That would have scared him half to death, again." He looked up to find Chekov standing there, uncertainly. That was a strange word to use, as the young Ensign had been reading to Jim as well. "Let's get something to eat, Chris." Chapel looked up frowning before she saw Chekov. She followed McCoy into the corridor.

"Keptin, I know you chose vy you are here, but I cannot help but feel guilty. Somehow, if I'd acted sooner and realized that danger to the varp core, you vould not have needed to…to die. I am no Mr. Scott, but I cannot help but feel that I failed you," Chekov stopped as the Captain reached over and gripped the young man's hand. He remembered what McCoy said about Kirk responding to outside stimuli, but still stared. He was so very young. Jim's grip loosened and dropped, as if tired. Chekov gently picked it up and put it back on the bed. It was almost as if Jim wanted to say, "Don't feel guilty, I chose this." Chekov didn't realize he was crying until he felt the drops on his own forearm.

"I promise you I'll do better, Keptin. Mr. Scott is taking me under his ving. I'll become just as good an Engineer as Mr. Scott is." In his enthusiasm, Chekov never saw the flicker of a smile cross the Captain's face.

**A few years ago I was a part of a singing group that performed at different hospitals, mostly children's, and nursing homes in the Dallas area. After a performance we'd go around and sing for kids who couldn't get to the main performance. One kids room we stopped at had a fifteen year old who was in a coma, and faced away from us. His mother was sitting with him. We were singing "Do a Deer," from the "Sound of Music". During the performance, everyone realized that he'd picked up the hand on top of his hip and was conducting us with one finger.**


	15. Day Fourteen

**Day Fourteen**

by Starsinger

**And it is because I started with Day Zero that I wake Jim up on Day Fourteen. There will be one more chapter for this story, whether or not I'm up for a sequel. I'm off tomorrow, and I'm attending a belated birthday party for me on Saturday. Yes, it will be all about me! lol Jim awakens, and all is, again, right with the universe. Don't own them.**

The morning was filled with an anticipatory buzz. Even Joanna picked up on the excitement. No one kept her out of Mr. Captain Jim's room, but there was so much going on in there, she didn't stay. When asked, Miss Crachett told her that, "Mr. Captain Jim is waking up today."

The bridge crew, with the exception of Mr. Spock, stayed in the waiting room. None of them were patient, although it was Mr. Scott who showed that impatience the most. They watched as he tried to wear a path in the floor with his pacing. Chekov's right knee had developed a nervous tick as it kept moving up and down, even with him sitting still. Uhura had suddenly taken up knitting. The scarf she was knitting was taking on some serious proportions. Sulu seemed the most calm, he had picked up a magazine on horticulture and was reading it. Admiral Archer was here in civilian clothes. He hadn't wanted everything to be formal, so this was seriously unofficial. Spock wasn't here, he was waiting with McCoy and Chapel for Jim to wake up.

Chapel, McCoy and Spock all watched as Jim's brainwave and other statistics continued to pick up. It was only a matter of time, they all knew it. Chapel had carefully washed Jim's lids this morning, to make sure opening them wouldn't be the hard part. Then, suddenly, it happened. Jim's eyes were open, and he was peering blearily into this bright world. Chapel and McCoy gave big smiles as McCoy approached the bed. "I was dead," the voice was cracked and dry from long disuse.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic. You were _barely_ dead. It was the effects of the transfusion that took its toll. Your body kept rejecting it. You were out cold for two weeks."

"Transfusion?"

"Only way to save your life. That damn Tribble of Chekov's handled it better. As for side effects, do you feel homicidal? Power mad? Despotic?"

Chapel smothered a laugh as she heard, "No more than usual. Khan, huh, how'd you catch him?"

"I didn't," McCoy moved away, allowing Spock to take his place.

Spock stared down at Jim, "You saved my life."

"Uhura and I _might_ have had something to do with it too," McCoy quipped. He wasn't really concerned with who got the credit. His friend was back with them.

"You saved my life, Captain, and that of the crew and…"

Kirk waved his hand at his first officer, really about the only thing he could lift. "Spock, just, thank you."

"You're welcome, Jim," McCoy turned around and stared at the Vulcan. Rarely did Spock call him Jim. The elder Spock did, but he'd known Jim for much longer, at least another version of the Captain.

"Well, I'll be damned," McCoy muttered under his breath. He heard sudden laughter from the doorway and looked up to see a five person pile up pick themselves up off the floor. Admiral Archer walked slowly behind the much younger people. They straightened their uniforms as they came in.

"Hey," Kirk said, enticing them over.

"How are you feeling?" Uhura asked. Overwhelmed by the emotions that surged through the room.

"Well, in spite of having been asleep for the past two weeks, exhausted," Kirk replied with a laugh.

"Mr. Captain Jim, are you awake?" no one had noticed the little girl slip into the room.

"You must be Joanna. Nice to meet you," Jim smiled as she climbed into bed with him. She looked solemnly up at the people looking down at them. "Hey, Mr. Captain Jim's a mouthful. How about…Uncle Jim? I like that much better."

"You don't feel like getting up, do you, Jim?" McCoy asked.

"Bones," McCoy's eyes closed in appreciation. Jim was the only one who called him that, and for a brief period of time, he thought he would never hear it again. "I tried sitting up, believe it or not. If I can't even manage that, there's no way I'm going to try out my own two feet."

"Hey, Jim," Jim looked beyond the group and saw Admiral Archer. "No formalities, I'm John here." Everyone grinned, "It's good to see you awake." The group didn't stay much longer. Fatigue was settling in, and Jim's eyes were having difficulty staying open. McCoy and Chapel shooed the rest out before closing the door behind them.

"You didn't give him anything, did you?" Sulu asked.

"No, Mr. Sulu, that is what we call natural sleep. He'll be doing a lot of that in the coming weeks. It's part of the healing process."

"How long before he's up and around?" Uhura asked.

"That'll take even longer, I'm afraid. It's only been two weeks, but he's not used most of those muscles during that time. He's lost muscle mass and the nerves have yet to fully heal from the radiation poisoning. I have every right to believe that they will, too. He suffered no brain damage, which is a good thing. It's going to be one step at a time. When he can sit up on his own, we'll work on getting him into a chair. Once he's able to make it into the chair he'll work on staying in that for longer and longer periods of time. Eventually, we'll work our way up to actual walking."

"So, if in a few weeks I gave him a desk job…" Archer said.

"We'll probably be grateful because he'll be driving us up the wall," McCoy said with a laugh. He looked up to see Nurse Crachett looking in on Jim. She gave him a big grin and a thumbs up. The nurse's dedication and McCoy's sheer determination had seen them through this. McCoy would never have believed that it would be this long, but two weeks later, the outcome was worth all the blood, sweat, and tears that it took to get to this point. Captain James Tiberius Kirk would live.

**One more chapter, I promise. Just trying to figure a name for it. Can't call it Day Fifteen, because it won't be. Gotta head for school too. Bye.**


	16. Day Going Home

**Day Going Home**

by Starsinger

**This is the epilogue. Jim's being discharged, and his first stop is Admiral Archer's office. Chekov, Spock, Uhura, and Sarek have been off on that pesky little mission into Bajoran Space, and he misses them. Don't own any of them.**

**Oh, instead of my usual rant, I present to you this simple song. Well, the first part of it anyway. If you want to hear it, it's the theme song from Star Trek: Enterprise, starring Scott Bakula (uh, someone else on my to drool over list) as Captain Johnathan Archer. I feel that it accurately describes Kirk and his crew at this point and time. **

It's been a long road

Gettin from there to here

It's been a long time

But my time is finally here

And I will see my dreams come alive at night

I will touch the sky

And they're not gonna hold me down no more

No they're not gonna change my mind

(Chorus)

'Cause I've got faith of the heart

I'm going where my heart will take me

I've got faith to believe

I can do anything

I've got strength of the soul

No one's going to bend nor break me

I can reach any star

I've got faith

I've got faith

Faith of the heart

Jim and McCoy returned to the ICU where Jim spent the better part of a month. All the nurses looked up to see him **standing** there. He leaned on the cane that had once belonged to Christopher Pike and his hat was tucked up under his arm. Crachett was the first one to him. She enveloped him in a big bear hug. When he'd been so weak he couldn't feed himself, Crachett had been his favorite nurse to feed him. She was patient, and always had stories to tell about the latest shenanigans her kids were up to. Well, they were adults now, but, as she told Jim, if they're your kids, they're always up to something. When McCoy asked for her transfer to the Enterprise, Jim nearly fell out of his wheelchair to approve it.

"I know you're not here just to see me, I'll be seeing you up on that fabulous ship of yours in a couple of months," Crachett said.

Jim smiled down at her, "Yes, you will."

The other nurses came around. They loved it when a patient went from practically dead to walking out of the hospital. It meant that they did their jobs. "Where are you headed now, Captain?" one asked.

"San Francisco, they'll pin some medals on me, give me a desk job while I finish recovering, and finish repairing the Enterprise. Then, I'm back in space with the finest crew Starfleet has to offer," Jim said that with pride. He knew it to be true. His heart ached for Uhura, Chekov, and Spock, it couldn't have been easy to watch an entire civilization destroyed and its people enslaved.*

Each nurse came and gave him a hug. They were both sad and happy to see him go. They, too, loved a good outcome. McCoy and Kirk headed out of the hospital and walked, slowly, to the transporter pad. McCoy had a satisfied grin on his face. "Jim, they've got me teaching a couple of medical courses at the Academy starting Monday."

"Are Sulu and Scotty meeting us in the Federation Assembly Hall?" Jim asked.

"That's what they said they'd do. They're not missing this ceremony for anything."

They stopped at the local transporter pad, giving the tech instructions. She saluted them before waving them onto the platform. "Good luck, Captain," she said before she energized.

"I'll meet you at the hall, Bones, Admiral Archer wanted to talk to me about that mission before the ceremony," Jim said after they re-energized in San Francisco. McCoy smiled in return. Jim and McCoy reached the doors as a young cadet opened the doors, glanced at them, and saluted before Kirk returned the salute. The young cadet hurried on her way. "You're getting lax, Bones. You were supposed to return the salute too." McCoy laughed as they went their separate ways.

The secretary saw him coming and hurriedly opened the door to Archer's office for him, "He said to let you in, sir, he's expecting you."

Jim thanked the young man and stepped into the office. Porthos, as was his job, was curled up on a doggie bed in the corner. He politely waited until Archer waved Jim into a seat before coming over and demanding attention. "Hi, Porthos, good to see you too, buddy."

"That's right, pay attention to the dog, he's the important one here," Archer said with a laugh. "Jim, while the Enterprise's repairs are being done, I'm having you run tactical here at Starfleet Command. You see patterns nobody else can see, so I'm putting that brain of yours to work outside the hospital. Enterprise is still a couple of months from complete repairs, but according to McCoy, that'll give you enough time to finish recovering. I did get a complaint from Starfleet Medical in Zurich, he claims that you're stealing one of his best nurses from the ICU. Are you?"

Jim grinned, "McCoy offered, she accepted, and I simply signed the transfer."

"Good for you," he was interrupted by his secretary.

"They're here," was all he said.

"I don't need to tell you that we're sending you into space for five years to find stuff, do I?" Jim shook his head and laughed. He did remember Admiral Komack telling him that before he woke up. "Good, stand up, your stalwart crew is here."

Jim stood and turned toward the door. He smiled, knowing that's what they would need now, and for the second time that day had the breath squeezed out of him by a woman. "Whoah, Uhura, I need to breathe, you know?" he said with a chuckle.

"I was just telling Jim about that five year mission you're going on," Archer said with a chuckle. "But, first, we've got a ceremony to attend." Uhura smiled broadly while Chekov was doing what only could be termed as a "happy dance" around the room. Spock nodded in satisfaction.

"So, how were the Klingons?" Jim asked. He noticed that Uhura had slipped her hand into his as well as Spock's. He was happy with how comfortable she was feeling around him. He realized that they were like siblings and spats were normal, but they had each other's back when the time came.

"Okay, first off, if Chekov ever gets another cup of Raktajino, take it away from him. It's the Klingon version of coffee, and he was bouncing off the bulkheads." Kirk and Archer laughed as Chekov hung his head in embarrassment. "Second, they're actually quite civilized. Although, Captain, I don't recommend getting involved with one. They can be pretty violent."

"Da," Chekov said, "Captain McDaniel came back from a night vith her husband with a broken shoulder."

"Yeah, and she said Guldarth was slowing down," Uhura shook her head. They entered the council chamber and separated. Kirk moved to the middle of the room. As he looked around, he realized that it was filled. Sarek, Elder Spock and the entire surviving crew members of the USS Enterprise stood there as witnesses.

Begare Turmino of Alpha Centauri stepped forward. Her clothes as formal as her new role. "Nearly a year ago, San Francisco was nearly wiped off the surface of the Earth by a madman. Many good men and women died that day, and, I'm told, you were one of them. You thought of all those around you who would die if the warp core reactor did not restart. So, you did the impossible, and the Enterprise did not slam into the ground."

"It's been a long road for you, Captain, and I see you are still suffering from some of the effects of your ordeal. So, for your role in stopping the total destruction of the City of San Francisco and saving the lives of millions of men, women, and children without thought of your own personal safety, I, formally, award you the civilian's highest honor, the Medal of Honor." She brought the medal around his throat and clasped it there. "Congratulations, Captain." She reached out and grasped his hand. He saluted her before turning to the appreciative applause of his friends and crew. Yes, it had been a long road, but now he was finally home.

***"Inevitable"**


End file.
